Solid-state image sensing devices such as CCD image sensors and CMOS image sensors are used for various purposes in, for example, digital still cameras, video cameras, or surveillance cameras. Single-plate image sensors that acquire information for a plurality of colors by a single pixel array are mainly used.
In recent years, back side illumination type image sensors that bring in light from a subject from the back side of a semiconductor substrate have been under development.